Precious Memory of You
by Izumi Kim
Summary: (Adaptasi dari Music Video BIGBANG - Haru Haru) "Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian yang indah dalam hidupnya seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah?" [Warning! OOC / Chara death / Typo] ONESHOOT - Mind to read and review? Arigatou


PROLOG

.

.

.

 _Kamis, 23 Juli 2015_

 _8 AM_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tau kau pun sangat mencintaiku. Mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah saat aku berada di dunia ini. Tapi, aku pun juga tau bahwa kita takkan pernah bisa bersama. Ini hal tersulit dalam hidupku dan hidupmu, aku sungguh menyesal. Inilah takdir kita. Takdir yang takkan bisa berubah meskipun kita berusaha mengubah ini semua. Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku... maaf... maaf... Aishiteiruyo. Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke !_

[Ino's Diary]

.

Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian yang indah dalam hidupnya seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Saat ini, ia sedang mengalaminya. Cahaya lampu menusuk mata di ruang yang asing ini, dirinya terbaring tak berdaya. Namun anehnya ia dapat melihat masa lalunya bersama namja itu, namja yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya parau dan menangis. Ia mengenal suara itu, ia mengenalnya. Ada keinginan untuk keluar dan berkata, " _ **Aishiteru**_ " tapi hanya air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang indah.

Entah mengapa, tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya lagi. Suara parau yang memanggil dan menangisi dirinya semakin lama semakin samar bahkan tak dapat terdengar lagi. Matanya yang sipit mulai tertutup, semua menjadi gelap. Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya kaku tak dapat digerakkan lagi, napas mulai terasa sulit... sangat sulit, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul.

Namun, ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang ringan dan ia dapat melihat tubuhnya terbaring dengan senyum simpul. Ia pun tersenyum dan menghilang.

* * *

Precious Memory of You

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menunggu di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sambil menunggu, ia menyeruput cappucino hangatnya itu dan mengotak-atik ponselnya. Lalu, pikirannya pun melayang jauh ke belakang.

.

 ***Flashback***

[Ino's POV]

Aku adalah salah satu dancer utama untuk para personil Konoha Boys namun aku lebih condong untuk menjadi dancer Sai dan Sasuke. Ya! Di sinilah awalnya aku merasa bahagia.

Setelah selesai menjadi dancer Sasuke untuk acara amal dengan membawakan lagu Heartbreaker dan Breathe, aku langsung pergi ke belakang panggung untuk istirahat. Aku mengambil handuk dan minuman dari tasku.

"Yamanaka- _san_ !" panggil Sasuke menghampiriku.

"Oh, _senpai_. Ada apa? Danceku kurang bagus, ya?"

"Ah, _iie_. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Eum... _Hai_ "

Sasuke kemudian mengikutiku duduk di lantai sambil meluruskan kaki-kakinya.

"Begini... kau berpacaran dengan Sai?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hhhaaa... _Senpai_ , ada apa denganmu? Tidak... Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sai- _san_ " jawabku tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Jadilah kekasihku!" ucapnya mantap. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke _senpai_ karena aku rasa pendengaranku salah. Pernyataan itu bukanlah pernyataan dalam telingaku melainkan sebuah titah yang harus dilaksanakan.

" _Nani_ ?"

"Jadilah kekasihku! Aku menyukaimu." ucapnya menggenggam jemariku. "Maukah kau... menjadi kekasihku?"

" _Senpai_ , kau serius? Jangan mengerjaiku terus, _Senpai_!" seruku tak percaya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke _Senpai_ mencium pipi kananku.

"Aku sangat serius. Jadilah kekasihku. Mau, kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Entah, mukaku langsung panas dan hawa di sekitar ruangan semakin memanas. " _Aishiteru_."

" _Aishiteru mou_." jawabku pelan karena malu.

" _Hontou ni_ Ino?" ucapnya memelukku. "Sekarang jangan panggil aku _Senpai_ tapi Sa-su-ke. _Wakatta_ ?" ucapnya menekankan namanya sendiri.

" _Hai, wakatta._ " jawabku tersenyum.

Ya, inilah awal kami menjalin cinta. Saat itu aku merasa sangat bahagia karena Sasuke juga menyukaiku. Ternyata tebakkan Sai _senpai_ sangat jitu.

[Ino's POV-End]

 ***Flasback END***

.

"Kau sedang melamun?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, Sai _Senpai_ ? Kapan _Senpai_ datang?" tanya Ino tak menyadarinya.

"Baru saja. Aku memanggil namamu tapi kau tetap melihat keluar jendela itu. Bahkan aku melambaikan tanganku."

" _Gomen ne senpai_..."

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

" _Senpai_... tolong bantu aku!" pinta Ino.

"Membantumu? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kan?" tanya Sai yang paham.

Ino pun menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Sai. Ya! Bagi Ino, Sai adalah _Senpai_ yang paling mengerti dirinya dibanding member Konoha Boys yang lain. Ia selalu curhat dan menangis pada Sai dan Sai pun tak merasa risih dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino itu. Posisinya di situ adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Ino.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Ino menceritakan semuanya pada Sai. Sai hanya terdiam tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak bisa! Sasuke adalah sahabatku dan aku satu pekerjaan dengannya." tolak Sai pada akhirnya.

"Kumohon... Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya sedih..." ucap Ino lirih.

"Ayo, kita pulang saja!" ajak Sai bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi.

"Oii, Sai !" panggil Naruto di mobil.

"Naruto, antarkan kami ke rumah Ino, ya?" pinta Sai.

"Baik. Masuklah!"

Naruto yang merupakan salah satu member Konoha Boys pun mamacu cepat mobilnya menuju rumah Ino, di dalam mobil, Ino hanya menunduk tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun sementara Sai hanya menghela napas panjang setiap kali mengingat permintaan Ino.

" _Senpai_ , aku turun di sini saja." pinta Ino. Naruto pun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tersebut.

Ino dengan lemah membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan melewati depan mobil Naruto sementara Sai membuka pintu untuk berbicara dengan Ino sebentar. Sai menggandeng tangan Ino dan berjalan agak menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa melihat mereka dari spion mobilnya.

"Aku akan membantumu." ucap Sai pada akhirnya sambil meraih tangan Ino lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Rahasiakan semua ini padanya, ya." pintanya. Sai tidak menjawab ia malah menyentuh rambut Ino. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori melihat mereka.

"Hn... Percayalah padaku."

Keadaan menjadi hening lagi. Sai hanya bisa menatap mata Ino yang payau, ia dapat merasakan penderitaan gadis ini. Ino kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Sai lalu melepas cincin emas dari jari manis kirinya dan memberikannya pada Sai.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, tak habis pikir bahwa kekasihnyanya sudah tak menginginkan dirinya lagi. Ia pun menyentuh cincin emas yang terpasang di jari manis kirinya.

" _Arigatou_ _Senpai_." ucap Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sai.

Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan lagi langsung menghampiri Sai, saat Sai ingin membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju mobil Naruto tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan bahunya. Gaara dan Sasori juga langsung menghampiri Sasuke sementara Naruto langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Ino, hah?!" tanya Sasuke marah sambil mendorong tubuh Sai.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur!" seru Sai membalas mendorong Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sasuke sebagai tanda peringatan.

"Kau selingkuhannya?" tanya Sasuke marah. Sasori pun berusaha untuk melerai mereka.

Sai yang tak ingin mencari masalah berusaha untuk menghindari Sasuke, ia tak mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Naruto namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Kau mau kabur? Dasar BANCI!" seru Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sai sambil berteriak. Sai yang sudah tak sabar langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Naruto berusaha menahan Sai agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Kau diam saja! Dia sudah bukan pacarmu lagi, kan? Jadi buat apa kau seperti ini? Menjijikkan!" balas Sai mendorong kepala Sasuke ke belakang.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun terpicu kemarahannya dan langsung meninju wajah Sai dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak mau kalah, Sai membalas tinju itu. Sasuke langsung mendorong Sai sampai terjatuh lalu menarik kerah baju Sai kasar.

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintainya! Sahabat macam apa kau?!" teriaknya marah. Lalu Gaara dan Sasori meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya menjauh dari Sai sementara Sai juga ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" seru Naruto terus menahannya.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau mau membunuhnya?!" teriak Gaara pada Sasuke yang sudah kalap.

"LEPAS!" seru Sasuke berhasil lolos namun ia tak meinju Sai lagi melainkan pergi menjauh sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Sementara Sai hanya menatap kosong tubuh Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Sai lalu memberitahu Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori mengapa ia melakukukan hal itu. Ia memberitahu semuanya termasuk tentang Ino dengan Sai serta memohon agar tak ada yang memberitahukan Sasuke tentang hal ini.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi sambil melihat video saat-saat bersama Ino, ia melihat Ino tertawa bahagia, begitu juga dirinya. Video saat mereka melakukan first date, sangat indah. Namun, saat ini semuanya berubah!

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan stressnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung meninju cermin yang berada di kamar mandi. Tak hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali ia memukul cemin itu sampai retak dan pecah.

"Aku TIDAK akan pernah bisa MEMBENCIMU!" serunya memecahkan cermin tersebut, tangan kanannya pun mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

.

Setelah selesai latihan, Sai mengajak Ino untuk pulang bersama. Saat di parkiran, Ino melihat ada hal yang tak beres dengan wajah Sai. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Ino langsung mendekat ke arah Sai dan menyentuh wajah Sai yang terluka.

"Ini luka apa? Kau dipukul Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Ino mengelus wajah Sai lembut.

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, muncullah mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasori yang membawa Naruto, Gaara serta Sasuke. Sai dan Ino yang melihatnya agak terkejut. Sai kemudian melihat Ino yang ternyata menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Kita mulai sekarang, _Senpai_." ucap Ino parau.

Ino duduk mendekat ke arah Sai, dengan senyum licik tertuju pada Sasuke, Sai merangkul Ino dengan mesra. Ia mengelus bahu Ino lembut, sementara Ino menatap Sai dengan tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Sai untuk semakin erat merangkulnya.

Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan lagi langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan marah ke arah mobil Sai sambil terus memperhatiakan kemesraan Sai dengan 'mantan' kekasihnya. Sai semakin tersenyum licik yang membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

Sasuke langsung menaiki kap mobil Sai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai sebagai tanda peringatan, namun hal itu berhasil dihentikan Gaara dan Naruto sebelum Sasuke melakukan yang tak diinginkan.

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya!" seru Sasuke.

"Sudahlah _teme_!" pinta Naruto.

"Kau jadi gila?!" ejek Sai. "Dasar tak berguna!" seru Sai mengeluarkan jempol terbalik serta mengacungkan jari tengah. Sementara Ino selalu memandang ke samping karena ia tak sanggup menatap Sasuke. Jika ia menatapnya, ia takut akan goyah.

Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara berusaha untuk menghentikan ulah Sasuke dan menariknya ke dalam mobil lalu pergi menjauh dari Sai dan Ino.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" seru Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Akan kuantar sampai rumahmu."

"TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Sasori pun menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu, ia menghentikan mobilnya dan keluarlah Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan gontai, ia melawan arus pejalan kaki. Ia tak peduli dengan semuanya. Tanpa sadar, setiap ada orang yang berada di depannya, ia selalu menabrak orang tersebut dan hampir terjatuh. Sasuke sangatlah frustasi, ia tetap berjalan lemah menuju rumahnya.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke pun sampai di rumahnya. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, ia melemparkan vas bunga yang ada ke lantai lalu membanting meja sehingga barang-barang yang ada di atasnya berserakan. Ia memukul semua barang-barang kaca di rumahnya sampai pecah.

"HHHHHYYYYYYYAAAAAA!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga tanpa sadar ia mulai menangis.

Sasuke yang kalap kemudian mengambil kursi dan melemparkannya ke cermin yang ada di ruang tamunya. Pyyyyaaarrr...

"HYYYAAA!" teriaknya berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya.

Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Saat melihat isi rumah, mereka bertiga sangat terkejut karena seluruh isinya sudah berantakan dan banyak terdapat pecahan kaca. Naruto yang iba ingin sekali menghibur Sasuke, akan tetapi niat itu dihalangi oleh Gaara.

"Jangan!" ucap Gaara. "Biarkan dia seperti ini dulu."

"Tapi lama-lama _teme_ bisa gila!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Sai ? Kita harus merahasiakan ini semua!" balas Gaara. Akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya dapat mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

.

" _Senpai_ , aku turun di sini saja!" pinta Ino lembut.

"Bukankah sekarang kau harus check-up dulu ke rumah sakit?"

" _Hai_... Tapi aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri jadi _Senpai_ tak perlu mengantarkanku."

" _Iie_. Aku harus menjagamu." jawab Sai cepat.

" _Senpai_... Kumohon..."

"Setidaknya aku mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit setelah itu aku takkan ikut campur lagi."

"Baiklah... Antarkan aku ke Konoha Hospital, _senpai_."

" _Wakatta_." ucap Sai. Dengan kecepatan rata-rata 80 km/jam dalam waktu 30 menit, mereka berdua telah tiba di rumah sakit tersebut.

" _Doumo arigatou_ , _senpai_." ucap Ino turun dari mobil lalu berjalan ke bagian samping mobil yang merupakan tempat duduk Sai, lalu Sai membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Hati-hati, ya! Jika ada apa-apa, beritahu aku." ucap Sai.

"Iya _senpai_." ucap Ino melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit yang cukup besar di Jepang yaitu Konoha Hospital.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Ino berjalan menuju ruangan Dokter Tsunade yang merupakan Dokter khusus menanganinya. Ino paham apa yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke sangatlah keterlaluan tapi ia punya alasan yang kuat mengapa sampai hati ia melakukan ini semua. Ya! Ia ingin Sasuke tak menangisi dirinya.

Tttookkk...tttoookkk... Pintu Dokter Tsunade diketuk oleh Ino, lalu dengan perlahan ia meraih gangang pintu dan membukannya.

"Ino- _san_?"

"Ya dokter." ucap Ino berjalan mendekat ke meja Dokter Tsunade.

"Silakan duduk. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu." ucap Tsunade terdengar serius.

"Katakan saja semuanya, Tsunade- _sama_. Aku... aku... akan mengerti dan merelakannya."

"Kankermu sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kami lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya bahkan operasi dan kemoterapi pun sudah tak berguna." terang Tsunade.

"Berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan?" tanya Ino pasrah.

"Kami tak dapat memprediksinya."

"Tolong operasi saya, Tsunade- _sama_." pinta Ino tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kemumungkinan sembuh hanya sedikit bahkan tak ada."

"Tsunade- _sama_ pernah bilang pada saya bahwa dengan operasi kemungkinan hidup saya akan bertambah meskipun itu hanya satu hari bahkan satu jam. Saya ingin bertahan lebih lama untuk dia, dokter..." ungkap Ino sedih.

"Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, Ino- _san_. Baiklah, kami akan melakukannya."

" _Arigatou_ Tsunade- _sama_."

"Kami akan melakukannya besok. Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Tsunade.

" _Hai_... Aku sanggup."

"Baiklah, besok kami akan mengoperasimu."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Tsunade, Ino tampak lebih kalut. Ia sudah menduga bahwa kanker yang ia derita semakin menjadi. Ia pun pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang tak karuan, ia harus siap menerima hasil apapun besok.

Setibanya di apartemen, Ino berjalan gontai menuju kamar apartemen miliknya yang berada di lantai tujuh. Saat tiba di depan pintu, tiba-tiba Ino terduduk lemas tak berdaya untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia teringat pada Sasuke.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dengan kuat, ia mencoba berdiri dan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Ia langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan menangis, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia berusaha kuat tapi apa daya keinginan untuk menangis tak tertahan lagi karena selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk memendamnya.

Dengan masih menangis, Ino berjalan ke cermin yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Di cermin itu ia membelai rambutnya yang ternyata rontok. Banyak sekali rambut yang rontok dan ia paham bahwa dirinya tidak akan mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang lagi. Air matanya pun mengalir lagi.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memberikan support pada Ino yang akan menjalankan operasi kankernya. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung berlari menuju kamar rawat nomor 23, dimana Ino dirawat.

Mereka berempat melihat Ino dengan baju pasien berwarna ungu dan topi rajut untuk menutupi kepalanya yang ternyata rambut pirang panjangnya sudah banyak yang rontok akibat efek kankernya yang telah menyebar.

"Kau pucat sekali." ucap Sai duduk di kasur rawat Ino. Ino pun ikut duduk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang putih, _senpai._ Bahkan mengalahkanmu~" jawabnya masih bisa bercanda. Sasori dan Gaara pun ikut masuk sementara Naruto menunggu di luar.

"Boleh kami menghiburmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu." jawabnya tersenyum. Kemudian Gaara dan Sasori menyanyikan lagu Big Bang dengan judul Haru Haru yang terdapat di mini album ketiga yaitu Stand Up.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sai mengelus kepala Ino yang tertutupi topi rajut.

" _Hai_." jawabnya sambil memegangi cincin emas yang ia kenakan di jari manis kirinya. Lalu ia melepasnya dan memberikannya pada Sai. "Berikan padanya, ya _senpai_." pinta Ino.

Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rahasia itu pun menelepon Sasuke. Ia tak mau melihat Ino dan Sasuke tersiksa, setidaknya ia ingin Sasuke melihat Ino dan memberinya semangat untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Moshi moshi dobe_." ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Kau dimana, _teme_?"

"Aku sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Ino."

"Cepat kau ke rumah sakit Konoha!" perintah Naruto.

"Ada apa? Aku ingin menemui Ino!"

"Kau tak akan bisa melihatnya di apartemen itu! Ino- _chan_ sedang di rumah sakit, ia akan segera di operasi! Cepat kau kemari!" seru Naruto sedih.

" _Hontou ni_ ?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Cepat!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari apartemen Ino, ia sudah tak dapat berpikir lagi. Yang ia tau adalah ia harus berlari sekencang mungkin untuk bisa sampai dengan cepat ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"HYYYAAA!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari. "Tunggu aku, Ino!" serunya berlari cepat sambil menangis.

Sementara itu, Ino langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ino harus segera di operasi, perawat mendorong kasur yang terbaring Ino di atasnya dengan cepat.

Sai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori menunggu di depan ruang operasi karena mereka tak boleh masuk ke dalam.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan ini pada _teme_ " ucap Naruto. "Mungkin ia akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Ya." jawab Sai berjalan pergi untuk menemui Sasuke. "Aku akan menghampirinya."

Di ruang operasi, Dokter Tsunade langsung menyalakan lampu operasi yang cukup terang sampai menusuk mata Ino. Dokter Tsunade beserta perawatnya pun mulai mempersiapkan alat-alat operasinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi yang telah diberitahukan oleh Naruto. Saat itu, ia berpapasan dengan Sai lalu Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya sambil tertunduk. Sai langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sai. Sasuke pun membalikan tubuhnya menatap Sai.

"Ada apa?"

"Cincin yang kemarin kau lihat itu adalah cincin pemberianku. Ini cincinmu." ucap Sai memberi cincin emas ke telapak tangan Sasuke. "Ia sangat mencintaimu, maka dari itu ia ingin membuatmu membencinya. Ia memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya agar kau cemburu dan agar kau tak sedih jika mendengar kabar buruk tentang Ino- _san_." terang Sai. "Maaf." ucap Sai pergi.

Sasuke yang menerima cincin dan penjelasan dari Sai pun langsung menangis karena ia sangat menyesal telah berpikiran buruk pada kekasihnya sendiri.

.

 ***Flashback***

[Sasuke's POV]

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau biasa disebut kencan setelah aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Aku mengajaknya kencan ke taman yang tak jauh dari Uchiha Entertainment.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~ kau tak perlu mengajakku kencan jika kau sibuk." ucapnya tersenyum.

" _Iie_. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Ini pertama kalinya kita berkencan setelah seminggu kita jadian." ucapku mengajaknya duduk di dekat sebuah kolam ikan.

" _Daijoubu_ Sasuke- _kun_ , _wakatta_."

"Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu." ucapku tersenyum rahasia.

" _Nani_?"

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajuku kemudian aku membuka tanganku dan terlihatlah dua cincin emas pasangan yang kubeli saat aku sedang konser di Jepang. Aku lihat Ino terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tadaaaa..." ucapku.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Aku mengambil satu cincin dan memakaikannya ke jari manis kiri Ino kemudian ia juga memakaikan cincin itu di tempat yang sama. Kemudian kami berdua menyatukan tangan kami dan saling memperlihatkan cincin yang kami pakai. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki Ino di sisiku.

[Sasuke's POV-End]

 ***Flashback END***

.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke ruang operasi. Ia melihat Gaara dan Sasori duduk di kursi tunggu sementara Naruto sedang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu ruang operasi Ino.

Sasori dan Gaara yang melihat Sasuke datang langsung berdiri. Sasuke berjalan lemah menuju depan pintu operasi yang di dalamnya ada kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Entah sadar atau tidak, saat berada di depan ruang operasi, Sasuke menangis. Ia mempunyai perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

"Ino !" panggil Sasuke parau sambil menangis. "Ino, kau harus sembuh!" ucapnya lagi. "Ino !"

Di ruang operasi tersebut, Ino dapat mendengar suara laki-laki yang memanggil-manggil namanya tak hanya itu, ia juga menangis. Ino sangat mengenal suara laki-laki itu, ia mengenalnya. Ada keinginan untuk keluar dan berkata, " _ **Aishiteru**_ " tapi hanya air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang indah. Penggalan-penggalan masa lalunya yang indah bersama Sasuke mulai muncul dalam angannya.

.

 ***Flashback***

[Ino's POV]

Kencan pertamaku bersama Sasuke adalah berjalan-jalan ke taman yang tak jauh dari Uchiha Entertainment. Saat itu, Sasuke memberiku hadiah cincin emas pasangan dan tak lupa Sasuke juga membawa handycam untuk merekam kencan yang kita lakukan agar kami bisa mengingatnya selalu.

Saat itu, kami iseng menyebrangi kolam kecil yang berada di taman tersebut. Kami menyebrang melalui jalan batu sambil bergandengan tangan, akan tetapi karena batu itu cukup licin, Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh. Untungnya, aku memeganginya.

Setelah sampai di sisi satunya lagi, aku merekam apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dia memetik bunga mawar merah dan memberikannya padaku. Lalu Sasuke mengambil handycamnya dan mulai merekam kami berdua. Sasuke merangkulku lalu mengembungkan pipinya sambil membuat huruf v di tangan kanannya. Aku pun mengikutinya, aku juga mengembungkan pipiku.

[Ino's POV-End]

 ***Flashback END***

.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya sambil mangacak-acak rambutnya, ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Naruto yang berada di dekatnya, jika Naruto tidak menahannya mungkin Sasuke sudah terjatuh ke lantai karena tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Sementara di dalam kamar operasi, tubuh sang gadis Yamanaka sudah tak berdaya lagi. Suara parau yang memanggil dan menangisi dirinya semakin lama semakin samar bahkan tak dapat terdengar lagi. Matanya yang senada dengan warna laut itu pun mulai tertutup, semua menjadi gelap. Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya kaku tak dapat digerakkan lagi, napas mulai terasa sulit... sangat sulit, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang operasi terbuka lebar. Sasuke yang membelakangi pintu tersebut langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dokter Tsunade dan suster Shizune mendorong kasur rawat yang di atasnya terbaring Ino yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke meminta izin untuk melihat Ino sebentar saja, saat ini ia berdiri di samping kasur rawat Ino. Sasuke mulai berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan bagian kepala Ino.

.

 ***Flashback***

Sasuke mulai menekan tombol rec pada handycamnya. Ia merekam Ino yang berjalan di depannya. Ino tersenyum lepas sambil melompat kecil. Sasuke sangat suka gaya Ino saat tersenyum karena saat tersenyum, Ino menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke sudut bibirnya yang mungil.

"Sasu- _kun_ ~~~" panggilnya seperti ingin meraih handycam dari tangan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkul Ino dan bergaya aneh di depan handycam-nya.

"Kau harus bergaya jelek, Ino."

"Sudah Sasuke- _kun_." ucap Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau memang takkan bisa jelek karena kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui." puji Sasuke semakin erat merangkul Ino.

"Muach~" Ino pura-pura mencium handycam Sasuke. " _Daisukiyo_ ~ _Aishiteru_..."

" _Aishiteru mou_..." ucap Sasuke mencium pipi Ino lembut.

 ***Flashback END***

.

" _Gomen ne_ Ino... Aku adalah orang yang bodoh!" ucap Sasuke di telinga kanan Ino sambil menangis menyesal. " _Aishiteru_... _Itsumademo_." lanjutnya. " _Aishiteru_." ucap Sasuke berulang-ulang sambiltertunduk.

Dokter Tsunade dan suster Shizune pun membawa Ino ke ruang jenazah. Sasuke yang belum puas ingin menghentikan Dokter Tsunade dan suster Shizune, akan tetapi Sai menahannya dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

EPILOG

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari pemakaman Ino, Sai membawa Sasuke ke apartemen Ino. Pintu apartemen tidak terkunci, lalu mereka berdua pun masuk. Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Di meja telepon terdapat fotonya dengan Ino, di dinding ruang tamu pun juga terdapat fotonya dengan Ino.

"Masuklah!" suruh Sai membuka kamar Ino. Sasuke berjalan lemah memasuki kamar gadisnya, ia takut takkan kuat menghadapi ini semua.

Saat memasuki kamar Ino, ia melihat banyak sekali foto yang terpajang. Foto dengan Sai, Sasori, Gaara, Naruto dan dirinya terpajang rapi di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna ungu.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah meja yang terdapat sebuah buku diary yang di atasnya terdapat mawar merah yang sudah layu, warna kelopaknya hampir berubah menjadi cokelat.

"Bunga ini? Apa dia masih menyimpannya?" tanya Sasuke ingat bahwa ia pernah memberikan bunga mawar merah ini saat kencan pertama kalinya.

Ia kemudian mengambil buku diary yang sampul depannya adalah foto mereka berdua sedang tersenyum lepas. Ia kemudian membuka diary yang sudah dibatasi oleh pita merah dan membacanya.

 _Kamis, 23 Juli 2015_

 _8 AM_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tau kau pun sangat mencintaiku. Mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah saat aku berada di sini. Tapi, aku pun juga tau bahwa kita takkan pernah bisa bersama. Ini hal tersulit dalam hidupku dan hidupmu, aku sungguh menyesal. Inilah takdir kita. Takdir yang takkan bisa berubah meskipun kita berusaha mengubah ini semua. Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku... maaf... maaf... Aishiteiruyo. Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke !_

Sasuke mulai menitikan air mata setelah membaca itu semua. Ia kemudian menutup diary tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Saat ini yang ia tau bahwa Ino adalah gadis yang mencintainya secara tulus bahkan gadis itu harus rela terluka agar Sasuke membencinya supaya Sasuke tak sedih dan menangisin

ya saat ia pergi.

 _Oh girl... I cry... cry... You're my all... Say Goodbye...Bye... Oh my love... don't lie... lie... You're my heart... Say GoodBye_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **おわり - END**


End file.
